Chibi Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is one of the main supporting characters of the series. He is a member of Team Kakashi and the current jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. History At the time of his birth, Naruto became the Nine-Tailsjinchūriki. According to Lee, Naruto was a untalented child while in the Academy. Despite this, he was able to graduate with his fellow teammates. He was then teamed up with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and team leader Kakashi Hatake. Sometime ago, he also battled Gaara. After the defection of Sasuke, Naruto trained under Jiraiya. Personality Naruto is loud, energetic, gutsy, and brash. He is also known to end most of his sentences with his trademark catchphrase "Dattebayo!" (だってばよ!) when excited or frustrated; an inherited verbal tic which he shares with his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. He is also shown to be a very picky eater with ramen. Because of this he is a frequent customer at the Ramen Ichiraku. Naruto has a habit of giving people he meets nicknames or without appropriate honourifics, as shown when he calls Rock Lee, "Centipede Eyebrows" (ゲジマユ, Gejimayu; English TV "Bushy Brow"). Prior to his training with Jiraiya, Naruto is rather perverted, as proven when he creates different forms of his Sexy Technique and once tried to sneak a peak in the women's bath when the opportunity presented itself. Years of isolation and scorn from the village made Naruto thirst for acknowledgement. According to the Naruto main series, when he was young, Naruto would pull pranks around the village just to get a response from anyone and his desire to be Hokage was in hopes of being someone that mattered. Naruto has also developed his nindō of never giving up on anything no matter what the situation, nor ever going back on his word once given. Although he is relatively naive, slow and simple-minded, Naruto has enormous confidence and responds well to competition. He never hesitate to help others and can be depended on during difficult times. In battle, Naruto has shown to be calm and collected most of the times, but he can get frustrated when he is unable to defeat his opponent. He can also be a quick thinker, making up strategies on the fly or inventive use of his techniques to catch his opponents off guard during the fight (a throwback from his days as a prankster), though he can get overexcited and forget some concepts or weaknesses that he himself noted beforehand. Appearance Naruto has blue eyes and spiky blonde hair which is held up by his forehead protector. One of his most notable physical characteristics is the whisker marks on both of his cheeks. Naruto's outfit consists of an orange tracksuit with black that starts from the collar, covers the upper area of the shoulders and sleeves and runs down his zipper. The colouring also covers half of the back, as well as around the waist. He has a white tassel on his left shoulder and a red swirl on his back. He also wears orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee. He wears a long black forehead protector bandanna, and black sandals. When Naruto was younger he retained his orange tracksuit, but with blue on his upper shoulders and waist. He also retains the white tassel on his left shoulder and the red spiral crest on the back. His outfit also has a large white collar and he still wears orange pants. He wears a blue forehead protector and blue sandals. Usually whenever Naruto enters Sage Mode, he briefly sports a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline and carried a large scroll on his back. Category:Naruto Universe Category:Shapeshifters Category:Crossdresser Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Chibi Category:Perverts Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Jinchuriki Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Ninja Category:Military Category:Vessel Category:Psychic Link Category:Humans